


firsts, with you

by kagako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Times, Fluff, I love yous, M/M, basically im dying, oh this is only rated M because of a smut part only 1 though, uhhh i dont rly know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re playing basketball on the court where they had their first encounter when Kagami first says I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts, with you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! this is my first time writing for kagakuro in.... a few years (LOL)  
> this fic is kinda weird, i basically wanted it to flow in time with firsts that they would have together.  
> first kiss, first time being clingy, first i love yous, first times, and first time reminiscing of when they found out they loved each other. I realized i probably didnt really have it flow the way it should have been done, so I apologize if it just looks like a bunch of ficlets stuck together ahaha...
> 
> also i suddenly realized i didnt mention nigou at all in this, I'm sorry  
> anyways though, please enjoy!! i hope you like it! :')

The first time they kiss, Kagami accidentally bites Kuroko’s lip so hard he starts bleeding.

He notices it (almost) immediately—a warmth a bit too _warm_ to be spit on his bottom lip, a faint metallic taste when he parts his lips to venture into Kuroko’s mouth. Kagami grunts, brows furrowed in confusion and quick concern as he breaks the kiss—and honest to _God,_ Kuroko is going to kill him, chasing his kiss so desperately like that; Kagami wants to reconnect their lips right then and—

 _“Shit!”_ the redhead gasps, eyes wide as he watches blood drip from Kuroko’s lip and onto his uniform.

“Kaga—?”

“ _H-Hospital!_ We’ve got to get you to a hospital!” Kagami shrieks, his shaky hands settling on the other’s shoulder to keep himself steady ( _no,_ he thinks hysterically, _I’m just keeping_ Kuroko _steady!_ ).

Kuroko tilts his head, seemingly oblivious to the warmth running down his chin, the almost-muted _drip drip_ as three— _five—!_ droplets stain his uniform. The redhead opens his mouth again only to be cut off by Kuroko. “Kagami-kun, it isn’t like I caught your idiocy from a kiss.”

 _“Haah?”_ Kagami sighs, a wave of exhaustion taking toll on his body. “My _idioc_ —no, now’s not the time, Kuroko!” he cuts himself off midsentence, hurriedly looking around his room, left and right, for a tissue. He plucks a dozen too many and starts fretfully patting Kuroko’s bottom lip. “You aren’t dizzy, are you?” he asks, brows furrowed in concentration. “How are you feeling? Lie back if you need to—oh, that won’t help will it? Ah, damn, _you’re_ usually so weak anyways, what if a few drops of your blood are like a gallon? Huh? Kuroko, are you listening—“

The trembles of laughter that slips through Kuroko’s lips is what leaves Kagami speechless. He’s gotten used to Kuroko’s smiles—slow and bright like a sunrise, leaving him short of breath and fighting down the butterflies that wish to erupt from his chest like an angry stampede. He keeps each smile catalogued in this specific part of his brain dedicated to all things Kuroko, and everyday it seems as if it’ll burst, he’s added so much, intentionally and unintentionally.

Kuroko’s laughter goes straight to his heart; spreading warmth from his core to the tips of his fingers in a way that Kagami himself hadn’t thought was humanly possible. It sparks something inside him, similar to Kuroko’s smiles, but also entirely different that Kagami can’t help but feel hopelessly embarrassed. He feels his face flush a deep red, feels his heart skip about three beats and his breath comes out in little huffs, as if he’s malfunctioned. This, Kagami figures, isn’t too far from the truth.

He’s still got his mouth gaping open when Kuroko purses his lips, fighting down the bubbles of laughter with trembling shoulders. Kagami only truly snaps out of his trance when he feels the other’s fingertips on his face. “W-W—“ Kagami splutters, leaning back as Kuroko leans forward. “Wha—What’s so funny? What do you think you’re doing, idiot?!”

“I’m trying to kiss you, Kagami-kun.”

“Well—no!”

Kuroko stops short, and Kagami swears up and down that the guy is pouting. “No?”

“Ah, well—“ Kagami backtracks, wants to punch himself in his big, unfiltered mouth. He huffs out a sigh, leans forward until his forehead bumps against Kuroko’s. Kagami can feel the other’s breath on his lips, can smell the faint scent of blood from the droplets on Kuroko’s uniform. The both of them know that neither of them can truthfully deny the other anything. “I guess a lil more won’t hurt,” he caves in; feels momentarily dizzy from the victorious curl of Kuroko’s lips. “But if I bite you again, no more until your lip is healed.”

“You bit me, Kagami-kun?”

“What do you mean, ‘you bit me, Kagami-kun’?” the redhead mocks, incredulous. He gives Kuroko a wary look as he tries not to melt under Kuroko’s touch, the way his hands slide against his neck and in his hair as if Kuroko wants to be extra careful—which is ridiculous, Kagami thinks, it isn’t as if Kuroko could (would) cause him bodily harm on accident ( _unlike a certain idiot in the room,_ he doesn’t add). “You… really didn’t notice? You actually thought I wanted to get you to a doctor in case you caught my stupidity, Kuroko?”

Kuroko hums in response, and there’s a teasing glint in his eye that makes Kagami want to jab him in the side, but he doesn’t. “Doesn’t it make you wonder, Kagami-kun?”

***

It’s two weeks later when Kagami tugs Kuroko along behind him, ignoring the small squeaks and inquiries from his shadow’s mouth. Kagami stops in front of the supply closet, glancing around quickly for prying eyes before opening the door and stuffing the two of them inside the small space. Immediately, Kagami engulfs Kuroko in a tight, _Kagami-kun-you’re-going-to-break-me-in-half_ hug.

Kuroko pats at Kagami’s shoulders desperately, gasping and repeating his pleas until finally, the hold around his torso loosens. The shadow heaves a sigh, stands on his tiptoes so he’s able to nuzzle into the crook of Kagami’s neck; to which the tiger reciprocates, buries his nose behind Kuroko’s ear.

When he inhales, Kuroko smells faintly like home.

“Is something wrong, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami hums, furrows his brows together as he leans back a bit. He stares down at inviting blue eyes, a ceased brow you wouldn’t notice unless you were close enough, and Kagami can feel his chest bloom at the sight. Kagami can’t fight the smile in his voice as he says, “Not really. I just wanted a recharge.”

 It’s Kuroko’s turn to hum contently, a small nod of his head as he shuffles in closer to his light’s warmth. He buries his face in Kagami’s chest, a private smile curving his lips as he listens to the erratic heartbeat. “Who knew that Kagami-kun could be so clingy,” Kuroko wonders aloud, and he desperately fights a smile as the heartbeat picks up in speed.

“H-Hey—!” Kagami gasps, his cheeks practically up in flames. He takes in Kuroko’s shaky shoulders, the thin line of his lips. He reaches for Kuroko’s cheeks and pinches them, gently shaking him back and forth. “Stop laughing! D-Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone that!”

Teeny huffs of laughter escape Kuroko’s lips as he settles his hands on Kagami’s own as breathless _“Kagami-kun, it stings—“_ bounces off the walls of the closet and into the tiger’s ears. Slowly, Kagami comes to a stop and begins to rub the pads of his thumbs along Kuroko’s now reddened cheeks, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the top of his shadow’s head.

It’s a comfortable moment in the tight fit of the supply closet—nothing but their mingled breaths and Kuroko’s amused hums and the barely audible sound of Kagami’s thumbs against Kuroko’s cheeks. Kuroko thinks he could skip class like this, engulfed in Kagami’s scent and his warmth with the steady rhythm of his light’s heartbeat against his ear.

The feel of Kagami’s fingers at his jaw brings him out of his thoughts—and with Kagami’s lips fitted against his own so snugly, he doesn’t have the energy to process coherent thoughts. Kuroko lets his eyes fall close and his hands to wander up Kagami’s arms until he’s cupping his light’s face as the kiss continues on. Kagami is warm against him, big and comfortable and Kuroko feel at _peace_ here, slotted against the redhead as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.

Kuroko smiles into the kiss, rubs his thumbs along the soft skin under Kagami’s eyes. He isn’t sure what ignites the courage inside of him as he parts his lips and swipes his tongue along Kagami’s bottom lip, but Kuroko is secretly proud of the way it makes Kagami freeze against him. Kuroko’s smile broadens, and so does Kagami’s.

Neither of them is prepared for the sharp ring of the bell that greets their ears. Kuroko jumps at the sound as Kagami yelps; then there’s a wince and a series of _“ouch, ow—“_ and _“oh, god, Kuroko are you okay—?”_ as Kuroko presses the palm of his hand against his lip.

Hurriedly, Kagami scrambles about, patting his pockets until he finds the small packet of tissues he stuffed in his pocket this morning. He plucks a few too many and pushes Kuroko’s hand aside, patting at the cut carefully.

“You’re carrying tissues with you now, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks, amused, in between pats.

“S-Shut up,” is all Kagami says.

***

They’re playing basketball on the court where they had their first encounter, the sun setting behind them, covering them in hues of bright oranges and striking yellows when Kagami first says _I love you._

He hadn’t expected it to come out so suddenly—one minute his eyes were on Kuroko’s back as he jogged to get the straying basketball, and in the next moment Kagami took a step forward, a flash of pure adoration and sugarcoated tenderness causing him to say _“I love you, Kuroko,”_ in the stillness of the sunset.

Kagami watches as Kuroko turns slowly, almost like a robot, and he barely registers the echo of the ball hitting the concrete when it slips from Kuroko’s hands. If it wasn’t for the ticking of the street clock to their right, Kagami would’ve figured time had stopped in that moment. His chest feels tight as he waits for Kuroko to respond—to say it back, to walk away, to laugh and make fun of him— _anything_ , when he hears a shaky breath sound from Kuroko’s lips.

“What did you say, Kagami-kun?”

“I—ah—uh—“ Kagami fumbles, his mouth forming soundless words as his face floods with heat. He watches Kuroko watch him for what seems like eternity, until finally he inhales, splutters, “I love you, Kuroko,” into the empty space around them.

It seems to happen in slow motion, the pink that raises in Kuroko’s face, the way those endless blue eyes seem to gloss over—and in this moment, Kagami is speechless. He can feel his expression soften, the adoration from before seeming to make a home in the marrow of his bones as he closes the distance between him and Kuroko.

Kagami cups his shadow’s face in his hands, coaxing Kuroko’s gaze upward but the guy is so _stubborn_ that the tiger has to surrender a chuckle. “Kuroko,” he soothes, the corners of his lips twitching upward. The shadow shakes his hand roughly, squeezing his eyes shut in fear of his tears slipping through. “Kuro _ko,_ ” Kagami sing-songs, and as small laughs escape his lips, all of Kuroko’s resolve to hold his joy back crumbles. “C’mon, Kuroko, what’re you cryin’ for?”

“Because—I was—am, I _am_ happy, Kagami-kun,“ Kuroko manages, opens his eyes for a peek up at the redhead.

Kagami’s laugh is booming yet gentle as he bends so he’s eyelevel with Kuroko. He rests his forehead on Kuroko’s as he teases him with a, “you shouldn’t leave a guy hangin’ like this, Kuroko.”

“What—?” Kuroko says, eyes wide for a moment until it clicks—and if possible, Kuroko’s skin heats even more under the palm’s of Kagami’s hands. The shadow squirms for a moment, clenching and unclenching his hands as he’s unsure what to do with them. Too hesitantly, Kuroko settles his palms against Kagami’s cheeks, fingertips brushing against the ends of his light’s hair.

Kuroko can feel a smile against his lips as he murmurs, “I love you, Kagami-kun.”

***

The first time Kuroko rejects a kiss is when they first have sex.

It’s awkward—neither of them truly knows what to do, the little and perhaps too detailed descriptions on the internet leaving them both squirming and coughing into their fists. Like all things, they work through it until they’ve gotten themselves in a comfortable rhythm; Kuroko bare and laid back on Kagami’s comforters while Kagami is fitted snug between Kuroko’s thighs.

Kagami can’t help the questions of _“Kuroko, are you alright?”_ and the small “ _does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts, idiot—“_ as he stretches Kuroko with his fingers—one, two, slowly now, a bit deeper, three—until finally Kuroko shushes him, a breathless smile on his face, his eyes glazed over in a newly found pleasure.

That look goes straight to Kagami’s dick—and he _groans_ with want, guides his fingers deeper until Kuroko lets out a gasp, until his face blooms pink. Kuroko moans underneath him, bites his bottom lip to keep the noises contained; and Kagami scolds him teasingly, “Hey, don’t do that, Kuroko, wanna _hear_ —“ to which Kuroko responds with, “Kagami-kun, _hurry_ , now—“ before his own moans cut him off midsentence.

Kagami’s breathless as he pulls his fingers away, a pang of guilt surfacing when Kuroko honest-to-God _whimpers_ at the loss of contact. Then, there’s a thrill that replaces the guilt as Kuroko’s whimpers turn to pants when he lines himself up, the head of his cock thick with lube as he rubs against his partner.

“Don’t _tease_ —“ Kuroko huffs, his brows narrowed as he gazes up at Kagami. The redhead gives a weak laugh in response, a small _“sorry, sorry,”_ fumbling through his lips as he pushes forward, past the ring of muscle until he’s got the tip of his dick inside Kuroko. The warmth goes straight to Kagami’s head, and he leans forward until he’s got his forehead resting against Kuroko’s collarbone. He stays like that for a solid three minutes until Kuroko’s rolling his hips, running his hands through Kagami’s hair as if the world depends on it. _“Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun—“_

Kagami muffles a groan in the crook of Kuroko’s neck as he pushes onward, deeper into tight heat and it’s all he can do not to come undone right then. Kuroko’s withering against him, arching up to meet him halfway when Kagami starts thrusting shallowly. He lets out a weak laugh, looks at the adoration in Kuroko’s eyes and the way his jaw slacks when Kagami thrusts deep, and in this moment he feels loved. Kagami leans forward as he grinds against Kuroko, seeking out to feel his shadow’s lips on his own—

“No, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko manages out, ducks his head so Kagami’s lips connect with his sweat-slicked forehead.

 _“What?”_ Kagami half yells, and he stills his hips, ignoring the whimpers of protest from Kuroko. “No? What’s that supposed to mean? Do you really think you should be telling me this when I’ve got my di—“

 _“Kagami-kun,”_ Kuroko interrupts, exasperated. He shifts uncomfortably underneath Kagami, itching for friction, but Kuroko knows it’s a loss cause. Kuroko feels restless under Kagami’s bewildered gaze, his skin flushing beneath his intense stare. He licks at his lips, tries not to concentrate on his light’s heat inside him as he says, “I… want to look at you, Kagami-kun. I can’t watch you if you kiss me.”

“I—“

“Oh. Kagami-kun, you got harder.”

 _“I-Idiot!”_ Kagami yells, his face flushed with pink. “You really shouldn’t be sayin’ that crap right now!”

Kuroko throws his head back in a laugh, the fact that their bodies are connected slipping his mind until Kagami pulls out only to thrust back in to the hilt. His laugh turns into a moan, and it leaves Kuroko momentarily confused until he directs his attention to Kagami’s smirk.

“Hey, Kuroko,” the redhead says, a threat rolling around on his tongue—but Kuroko knows better. He knows the heat in Kagami’s voice is irritation mixed with lust, knows the flush that creeps from his cheeks down to his chest is simply because he’s embarrassed. “Should we stop? I can take care of myself.”

Kuroko narrows his eyebrows and barely stops his lips from twitching as he simply says, “You wouldn’t do that.”

It’s Kagami’s turn to laugh, to bite the inside of his cheeks to hold it in as he begins to grind his hips against Kuroko once again—steadily, purposefully pulling out until the head of his dick is barely inside before thrusting so he’s fully seated.

“Yeah,” he agrees, breathless. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Kagami doesn’t try to kiss Kuroko again until they’ve both came.

***

“Do you remember when you fell in love with me?” Kuroko asks one night.

The suddenness causes Kagami to spit out his soup and cough out half his left lung, but he figures it’s okay since Kuroko’s got this ( _adorable,_ he thinks, _oh man how cute is that?)_ fretful look on his face while muttering _‘ah, sorry, Kagami-kun’s_ while passing him a napkin.

Kagami takes the napkin with a mumbled thank you, taking a moment to close his eyes as he racks his brain quickly. _Did I do something wrong?_ he thinks. _Is Kuroko testing me? The little shit, he knows pop quizzes are my greatest weakness!_ Kagami can feel the other’s persistent gaze on his face, watching his every move and honest to God, Kagami wouldn’t be surprised if there were little speech bubbles floating above his head that Kuroko could read.

Kuroko’s still sitting there patiently, his unwavering gaze locked on Kagami’s eyes the minute he opens them. The redhead unnecessarily pats his mouth clean once more, clears his throat, and tries to keep his voice from rising hysterically. “What’s this about, Kuroko?”

“I’m just curious, is all.”

Kagami hums, sips his water as if it’ll help the sudden dryness in his throat. “Then, uh—do you know? When you fell in love with me?”

“I do,” Kuroko says simply.

“When—“

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interrupts him with a doubtful look on his face. “Are you trying to dodge the question?”

“I—“ the redhead starts, then cuts himself off. He licks at his lips nervously, heat flushing his cheeks as though someone lit him on fire. “It’s embarrassing,” Kagami finally says, though his voice is barely a whisper. “I mean, how am I supposed to tell you to your face that I’m pretty damn sure I’ve been in love with you since the beginning? That I sure as hell knew when you vandalized the school—?”

“You just did, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko points out, and then as if to ignore the flush on his cheeks and his own embarrassment, he says, “I did not vandalize the school.”

 _“What?_ ” Kagami yells, and points an accusing finger at the other. He doesn’t miss the pink on the tips of Kuroko’s ears as he opens his mouth with a, “You sure as hell did!”

“No one saw me,” Kuroko says, then waves his hand as if to dismiss the subject. There’s a small smile on his face as he reaches over, grazes his fingertips on the back of Kagami’s hands. “It’s the same for me. Since the beginning, I was most likely in love with you.”

Kagami narrows his brows, but the content hum that sounds from his throat is enough to tell Kuroko that he’s pleased. He flips his hands, palms up, so he can curl his fingers around the Kuroko’s hands. Kagami can still remember the thrill he got when he read, _“We will be the best in Japan,”_ written in the ground for all of Seirin to see, all those months back; how it felt when he looked over, catching the white dust on Kuroko’s sleeve and how suddenly, the fire in his chest seemed to live rent free in his bones.

A comfortable silence passes as they sit across from each other, and the palms of their hands are accumulating sweat, but neither of them makes a move. Kagami glances up at Kuroko—the soft look in his eyes, the small curl of his lips, and Kagami feels at peace here, in this moment.

“So… what made you really ask that?” the redhead asks after another moment. He’s thumbing circles on Kuroko’s skin as he looks up, meets Kuroko’s gaze. “You were testing me, right?”

“Huh? Of course not, I was really just curious.”

“Kuroko—you—“ Kagami grits out, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of exhaustion takes over his body. “You made me go through that embarrassment for your curiosity?”

“I did,” Kuroko admits, a smile on his face as he leans forward, cutting off whatever complaints Kagami had next with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! thank you!!! ^_^


End file.
